1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for correcting an edge of an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for correcting an edge of an image that can provide a vivid image by detecting an edge of an image and correcting luminance and chrominance values of the detected edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital imaging devices such as digital still cameras or digital camcorders continue to increase in popularity, various techniques such as edge detection and edge enhancement through correction of chrominance signals Cr and Cb are being used to make an image photographed by a digital imaging device more vivid.
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional edge correction. When an edge region 10 (“edge”) in a degraded image 20 is highly enhanced using conventional techniques as illustrated in FIG. 1, a noisy image 22 is created and color fringe defects that are observable in a high frequency region 12 are sharply enhanced by intensifying the non-continuous characteristics of the edge.
Thus, there is a need to improve the sharpness of an image by reducing defects that may occur when an edge of an image is highly enhanced and effectively correcting edge information of the image.